Adolescent Akrasia
by Rye Red Riding Hood
Summary: Gehenna: the destination of souls of the wicked. Assiah: the World of Making. In their determination to rid the world of demons, exorcists neglect to realize that other worlds exist, including the one directly above theirs. Crossover w/ Black Rock Shooter


**Unfortunately the Black Rock Shooter franchise is not developed enough for me to be comfortable with so essentially what I am using is the tidbits of revealed information about the upcoming game, manga series, and the already presented OVA. If anyone could give me a better source of information besides the already existing wikia for it, I would be much obliged.**

**After seeing a particular fan art featuring both Rin and Black Rock Shooter I just couldn't help myself. The similarities seemed to hand a story to me. I hope you enjoy this story, and I hope that I may be inspired enough to continue to write now, without further ado I present to you…**

**Adolescent Akrasia**

* * *

><p><span>1. Awry Antithesis<span>

He would have been more amused by the feral state of the girl before him if it didn't spell imminent danger for himself.

Adeptly he leapt over the vicious black blade that swiped at his midsection. She was destroying indiscriminately, no trace of the calm visage she normally retained remaining. Their temporary quarters now lay in shambles, a mess of rolling dust and debris that she'd created in an instant. Once still blue eyes now raged with a purple passion, the flame of her left dancing wildly about so that it seemed to obstruct her vision. He knew better when those eyes zeroed in on him the second he landed.

She snarled.

Not many things could remove the incorrigible smirk on his face as Gray liked to put, but the sight of the prominent fangs bared at him as though he were her enemy was one of those things. The situation was becoming dire fast.

_And this is not the first time_, he grimly noted.

The first time she had been a lot younger, still developing. In another human female child of her age, he would have likened it to a temper tantrum. But she was _not_ human and her "tantrum"resulted in a blade plunged through his stomach that took weeks to heal. Weeks! She'd even wrenched the appendage once embedded in his flesh and removed it a whole 5 inches away from the initial entry point. He was proud at that moment, a lot more proud than he probably should have been of someone who tried to end his life, unintentional or not.

She had not done nearly as much damage as she was doing now, however. As soon as it had occurred, it seemed to taper off as just as quickly, and she was back to her usual eerily quiet self. That there was a second time for this frenzied destruction disturbed him greatly.

Shoving the thick long braid draped over his shoulder behind his back, he watched in deep contemplation as the girl eyes focused now on the empty space before her. Nothing was there and yet her eyes remained trained on the spot flaring further to life as tension visibly coiled within her body. She seemed intent upon the spot and would react with small twitches of her eyes, shifting of her weight, and clenching of her teeth. As though someone were there.

_What the hell?_

For the past three months she had been acting strangely. Often times he caught her staring off into the distance as she was doing now. She was distracted so much that she'd been wounded badly enough in battle for the scars that trailed her torso and her side. He had mourned greatly that day as she lay unconscious on his operating table while he passed a needle and thread through her body with painstaking care. Perfect, alabaster skin was now forever marred, perhaps another reminder that she was just as much a flawed being as he was, never able to ascend beyond their cursed inhabitance.

Perfect or not, however, she was not a being prone to distraction.

Only one logical explanation remained. Something ugly on the human end was going on. Ugly enough to transcend the boundaries between worlds. It was about time he paid Assiah a visit. And unfortunately, he would have to somehow find a way to bring his companion without injury to himself. With a sigh he resigned himself to his fate and stalked toward the remains of their encampment to prepare. He shook his head when he easily passed her without being cast a second glance.

_Shiro, what the fuck are you doing down there?_

* * *

><p><strong>This is just the prologue dear readers. I hope it grabs your attention and hopefully at a more reasonable hour (say NOT 4:35 in the morning), I can continue this particular story for you. Stay tuned! <strong>

**_~Rye Red_**


End file.
